


One True Love

by tenshi6



Category: My Week with Marilyn (2011)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twice Milton and Colin had sex and once they made love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One True Love

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve just watched My week with Marilyn and thought Milton and Colin would make a perfect couple, so yeah… here’s the result. Sorry for any mistakes, English isn't my native language.

When and how got things so out of hand, Colin had no idea. Neither did Milton. At the first time, it was only for comfort. They were lonely and lost and somehow they ended up kissing in a dirty room of that cheap pub's called The Dog & Duck. After the kissing, there was no stopping. They didn't meet for weeks then.

The second time it happened, it was due to the amount of whisky they had drunk. They had met after more than a months and while talking, they got pretty drunk. They ended up in another cheap pub's room, with Milton crashing his lips against Colin's, pressing him against the wall. It was rough and hasty but Colin felt wonderful. He got quite depressed when he woke up alone the next morning.

He hadn't seen nor heard anything of Milton since then which had already been one and a half week. Ten days to be exact. Colin suddenly found himself thinking of Milton all of the time which was a silly thing to do. He was horrified to realize that the more he was thinking of the man the less he was missing Marilyn. He didn't miss her at all. There was nothing to miss about her, because nothing serious happened between them. Yes, Colin was very upset that Marilyn used him then left but he was more upset about Milton doing the same thing.

And he didn't understand why…

Milton was sick but not because he was ill, it was because nerve. He was practically freaked out to meet Colin again but he owed him an explanation. Even though he wasn't sure how would he explain something that still he didn't understand. He always liked Colin, he was energetic and young and full of hopes, reminding Milton of his twenty-something self. He tried to warn him about Marilyn because he wanted to protect his innocence. And maybe, he was a tiny bit jealous.

After their last meeting, he practically fled from the room in the morning, realizing it had meant so much more to him than it should have been. He didn't want to bother Colin or lose him but he had to gather his guts, stand in front of him and tell the truth.

Colin jumped to his feet at the sudden knock and hurried towards the door, opening it hastily. "Milton." He smiled. He had been waiting for this moment but now that it came he had no idea what to do or say. It turned out to be a pretty awkward situation.

"May I come in?" Milton asked, examining Colin's face as he was only staring at him shocked.

"Oh, yes, sorry." Colin mumbled embarrassed, stepping out of the way then closed the door behind the man.

"I came to say goodbye." Milton stated out of the blue even he was surprised how cold he sounded. "I'm going back to Los Angeles on Friday."

"Oh." Colin was staggered; it was the only thing he could reply. There was another long, awkward silence when he finally managed to say something more. "I hope you'll have a safe trip."

Milton was shocked. He didn't expect for that kind of reaction. He wanted Colin to stop him, to tell him not to go because he needed him… what a silly thought. He should have known Colin didn't feel the same way as he did. Those previous times were only for pleasure, there was nothing more in that. However, Milton couldn't help feeling disappointed and hurt. He forced a bitter smile at the boy and nodded.

"Farewell, then." He said coolly and walked out of the room, closing the door behind himself. "Dammit!" He cursed under his breath, burying his face into his palms. He didn't plan it like this; he didn't understand why he acted suddenly so unresponsive and most of all, he didn't understand why he was so helplessly angry at Colin for his behaviour. He tried to clear his mind and in order to do that, he decided to go downstairs to the bar. He was in a need of a decent glass of whisky but on his way he stopped, hesitating. He had a feeling that he should go back, that they should part like that but his pride didn't allow to do that. He had already seemed stupid enough.

Suddenly, a door opened and Colin appeared in the doorway, looking like someone who was searching for something. "Milton?" He gaped shocked then hurried towards the man who was looking at him surprised.

"Colin?" For several seconds, they were staring at each other, not sure what to do or say until Colin finally broke the awkward silence.

"Can I go with you?" He asked.

"What?"

"Can I go to America with you?" Colin clarified with an unsure, half-smile.

"Are you serious?" Milton still couldn't believe if he had heard it right.

"Yeah." Colin nodded and Milton finally smiled, happily. "Won't you come back to talk?" He offered and Milton gladly took the chance to finally clear this whole situation.

"I'm sorry for being such an ass." Milton apologised as soon as the door was locked behind them.

"It's okay, I wasn't in my best shape either." Colin grinned sheepishly.

"No, I mean, when I left you in the morning." So he was referring to that time.

"Well, it was pretty strange. I mean, I was really sad then."

"I freaked out and couldn't think of a better option." Milton admitted honestly, shocking Colin.

"But why?"

Milton looked away, sighing troubled. "I think, this whole thing means a lot more to me than you. I don't want to cause you any discomfort, so…" He shrugged, not sure how to continue.

"I think I love you." Colin burst out suddenly shocking Milton not for the first time within half an hour.

"Come on kid, you fell in love with everyone who is a bit nice to you." Milton didn't want to hurt Colin but it was kind of true, the boy had to agree with it.

"Well, maybe it's not love. I'm not sure." He frowned, thinking hardly. "But it's definitely different from those other 'loves'."

"Wow." Milton sat beside Colin, not saying a word for a while then he turned towards the boy, grinning. "We're pretty messed up, you know."

"Yeah." Colin laughed.

Milton wrapped his arms around Colin and pulled him into a warm hug, his chin resting on his head. "Are you sure you want to come with me?" He asked again. He needed confirmation.

Colin smiled against his body, hugging him back. "Of course." They stayed there for minutes, enjoying each other's warmth, feeling safe and calm. When they finally pulled back, Colin had a troubled expression.

"What's up?"

"I don't have much money." Colin replied slowly. "So I should have to live with you."

"That's exactly what I plan." Milton grinned, pulling Colin into a soft, lingering kiss which was totally different from their previous ones. It was more passionate, full of love, nothing compared to their needy, rough kisses before.

Milton snaked a hand to rest against Colin's nape, pulling him closer and demanding entrance with his eager tongue. Colin granted permission happily, moaning against the intruding tongue, fighting back with his own. It was simply amazing. Colin cupped Milton's face between his palms, encouraging him to continue and let the older man lying him down the bed, still claiming his lips hungrily.

While kissing, Milton slid used a hand to balance himself on top of Colin, not wanting to crash they boy with his weight while his other hand moved under his shirt, caressing his abs and chest. Colin broke the kiss with a loud gasp, opening his eyes reluctantly.

"It's okay if you don't want to do this." Milton smiled at him, retreating his hand already but Colin shook his head.

"No, I want it." He admitted quite hastily and blushed slightly. "It's just… it's going to be different this time… I mean… I-I think I'm nervous, sorry." He smiled shyly, causing Milton to chuckle.

"Yeah, it's going to be different this time because I want to make you fall apart." Milton whispered against his lips seductively, his tone causing Colin's member to twitch in need. "Don't be nervous, I won't hurt you."

"I-I know." Colin smiled and pressed his lips against Milton's, kissing him hungrily. Milton response was just as eager as Colin and he moved his hand back under his shirt, teasing his nipples slightly before moving downwards, unbuckling his belt.

Colin pushed Milton back to have some room for sitting up and pulled away from the kiss to pull his shirt over his head while Milton was busy with his belt and zipper. He pulled his hand away only for a second, allowing Colin to remove his shirt, too. Colin then lied back down the bed, letting Milton strip him completely then spreading his trembling legs slightly. However, Milton had other plans and with a naughty smirk he leant forward and took Colin's half-hard manhood into his mouth.

"Oh, god!" Colin had to cover his mouth in order not to be too loud and shut his eyes tight as Milton started bobbing his head up and down, taking him deeper and deeper. He couldn't believe Milton had actually done something like that. Okay, it was their third time together, but previously, there weren't any hand-or blowjobs, it was only sex and though Colin liked that, it hurt pretty much and he was sore on the next day.

Milton made a few obscene, sucking sounds, humming satisfied as Colin moaned against his palm while clutching his free fist on the sheets beside him, his whole body tensing as the climax was slowly building up inside his thin body.

He didn't want Colin to come too soon so he pulled back with a grin, removing his own clothes while Colin was still in a slight daze. Then he leant over him, their naked bodies being pressed together and both of them had to hold back a moan at the amazing sensation. Colin wrapped his arms around Milton's firm torso, pulling him into a sloppy, needy kiss while Milton reached for the lube standing on the bedside table. He sat up; ending the kiss to cover his fingers in lube then slid the digits down Colin's abs, past his erection, teasing his entrance.

Colin's breath hitched in slight panic but Milton only gave him a reassuring smile then leant forward, kissing him again while he pushed a finger inside his body. The small whimper was swallowed by Milton's hungry mouth. He moved his finger a bit then added the second, earning another whimper. He made some scissoring movements, trying to stretch Colin properly. He wanted to make sure this time was different.

Meanwhile, Colin was rather surprised at how cautious and tender Milton was with him and he couldn't help smiling in happiness. It was already so perfect and he trusted Milton. It would be different now.

Milton moved from his lips to cover his jawline with light butterfly kisses and then sucked his neck gently, careful not to make a hickey but sure to draw some small moans from Colin.

"Milton, please." Colin moaned as his body couldn't take any more teasing, looking at the man with those beautiful eyes.

Milton nodded and pulled back, pouring some more lube onto his palm to cover his own aching erection with it. Then he pushed Colin's legs gently apart, positioning himself. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just do it." Colin nodded, shutting his eyes tight and covering his mouth, trying hard to relax.

Milton soothed a hand over his inner thighs, helping him to calm down, giving his manhood a few strokes then grabbed Colin's hips and pushed the tip of his erection inside. Colin made a painful sound but didn't stop him so Milton proceed further, pushing until he was fully in.

He grabbed Colin's wrist tenderly, removing it from his mouth. Colin opened his eyes in surprise only to meet Milton's smiling face. "It's okay, baby, you're doing great." He encouraged him and Colin smiled back, relaxing unconsciously. When Milton was sure he had calmed down, he started moving, rolling his hips slightly and Colin gritted his teeth to hold his moans and whimpers back. It still hurt a bit but soon, the pleasure was taking over his body and he had to cover his mouth again to avoid screaming loudly in bliss as Milton picked up his pace, thrusting back and forth in a steady rhythm.

Still holding Colin with one hand to get a perfect angle, he used the other to stroke his neglected member which was practically screaming for reaction.

"Ah!" Colin moaned loudly against his palm, arching is back slightly as it was starting to become just too much.

"Hold me tight." Milton commanded and Colin did without a second thought, wrapping his arms around the man's shoulders, kissing him to muffle their moans. In this position, Milton could go deeper than ever and hit a certain spot that made Colin screaming against his lips while practically clinging onto him for dear life.

Suddenly, Milton changed his position and lied back down the bed, holding Colin close while he was thrusting up with so much force Colin couldn't believe was even possible. He placed his hands against Milton's chest now, riding on top of him with a grin, moaning helplessly as he couldn't cover his mouth.

"I-I can't bear it… ahh…ngh…Mil'!" Colin bit his lips so hard it almost started bleeding as he arched his back and came right into Milton's waiting hand, his whole body shaking violently. As the muscles tightened around his manhood, Milton came, too, filling Colin with his hot semen while moaning silently.

Colin collapsed on top of him, Milton's now flaccid organ sliding out of him. They were sweating and panting heavily, trying to come down from their high as their mouths met in a weak, sloppy kiss.

"I can't wait to get to LA." Colin grinned after they broke apart, his eyes practically shining in joy.

"Yeah, me neither." Milton grinned, wrapping his arms protectively around the younger. "I love you, baby." He smiled against his lips.

"I love you, too." Colin grinned lazily, looking into Milton's eyes, his expression serious. "And now, I know for sure. You're my one and only."


End file.
